Babygirl - A Roman Reigns One Shot
by melzabelza
Summary: Roman is stressed out, Sophie is happy that her man is home. PWP/Roman Reigns OC. All the normal disclaimers...


**A/N: There is no plot at all... Yes, I know I've used the name Sophie before, I just kinda like the name, its not the same OC.**

* * *

><p>Sophie tossed her keys on the hall table and thumbed through the mail - junk, junk, bill, coupons, bill, junk - before tossing it aside and kicking off her shoes. She threw her bag and her jacket on the sofa and padded through the house thinking about dinner. She didn't feel like cooking, as soon as she knew what time her fiancé, Roman Reigns, would be home she would call and order sushi. Come to think of it, he should be home by now, she hadn't heard from him all day. She retrieved her cell phone from her purse and scrolled through her text messages looking for his name and trying not to get distracted by work related messages. She walked through the small house to the bedroom while she waited for the call to connect. As she got closer to their room she heard Roman's deep voice speaking softly, he was on the phone with the travel agent making arrangements for the next trip. He was sitting on the edge of the bed with his back to her, he had started getting undressed and was wearing just his jeans, his hair was loose and hanging over one shoulder. She stood quietly for a minute looking at the bruises on his back, they were finally fading, but she could still tell which ones were from the steel chair and which were from the kendo sticks. She watched as he rolled his neck trying to ease the stiff muscles and decided that it was time for her big Samoan to get some rest. <p>

* * *

><p>Roman held back a sigh, this woman was clueless, he should just book his own flights rather than deal with an agent. "Yes," he growled, "Delta airlines is fine."<p>

He was very close to losing his cool when he felt two soft hands on his shoulders, Sophie's fingers quickly found the knot in his neck and worked gently to ease the tight muscles. He smiled in spite of his frustrated mood, he didn't even hear her come in. He took one of her petite hands in his and kissed her palm before continuing his conversation with the incompetent travel agent.

"Yes, Holiday Inn has rooms reserved for the company," he paused, "yes. That's correct. Just email me the flight information."

Sophie wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his back, soft open mouthed kisses that made his dick jump. He hurried the travel agent along, doubly anxious to end the call now that his woman was home. She leaned in closer to nibble his neck and he felt her bare breasts graze against his skin, he swallowed the moan that hovered in his throat and took a deep breath as she wrapped her arms tighter around him, her soft breasts pressed against his back as her hands roamed down his stomach, teasing his semihard cock through his pants.

"Listen, Marcy, I appreciate all your help but I really need to go now. Just email me the itinerary and I'll call you in the morning if there are any problems." He quickly ended the call and tossed his phone aside. He leaned his head back and enjoyed Sophie's body against his, her lips on his neck and her eager hands opening his fly.

"New travel agent is still quite confused, huh?" She asked as she eased his zipper down and wrapped her hand around his growing dick.

"Your distractions weren't helping," he said groaning. "You are a naughty little thing."

She pulled his earlobe between her teeth and stroked his thick cock, "yes well, if it weren't for me, you would have ripped her head off, so, the way I see it, you owe me."

"I owe you, huh?"

"Mmmmmhmmmm," she said releasing his cock as he stood up and quickly stepped out of his jeans. He turned around and took in her naked body, smiling in approval. Her long shapely legs curled under her ample backside and her perky breasts just begging to be sucked on and kneaded.

"Glad to see you already stripped for me," he said, his deep voice soft and sexy, making her insides tremble in anticipation. "Lay down, babygirl and let me take good care of you."

He licked his lips and sank down on the bed, placing one big hand on each of her ankles, slowly making his way up the inside of her legs. He kissed the outside of her thigh up to her hip and across her belly while his strong fingers teased her mound. She sucked in her breath and held it as he slowly dragged his tongue from her belly button down her mound and between her slick folds. He looked up at her and chuckled, "Deep breaths, my love, I'm just getting started."

He plunged his tongue inside her hole, his big palms on her inner thighs holding her legs wide. He flattened his tongue and licked her from hole to clit, curling his tongue around her sensitive nub. She whimpered and gripped the sheets underneath her, bucking her hips up and grinding against his face. Her sweet moans were music to his ears, he slipped two long fingers inside her and groaned against her clit, god she was so wet. Her scent was intoxicating, he added a third finger and pumped her hard and fast curling his fingers and sucking her wet little nub. She gripped the back of his head with both hands and cried out as he bit down on her clit making her clamp down on his curled fingers. Her whole body shook as her juices coated his fingers and his chin, he looked up and her and licked his lips before pressing his three wet fingers in her mouth. She eagerly cleaned his fingers as he kneaded her breast with his other hand.

She reached between them to wrap her hand around his cock and he swatted her hand away and grinned "oh no, I owe you, hands to yourself babygirl." He took both her wrists in one big hand and pinned them over her head as he lowered his mouth to her perfect breast. He wasted little time in sucking her hard nipple between his teeth. He nibbled and sucked as she moaned softly under him. He settled himself between her legs and covered her body with his, he pressed his lips against hers and plunged his tongue in her mouth. She squirmed under him returning his kiss with so much passion it made him dizzy.

Sophie was in pure ecstasy, Roman's big hand wrapped around her wrists and his other one roaming her body, kneading her breast, palming her hips, grabbing her ass while he completely dominated her mouth. She hooked her legs around his and pressed her hips against his savoring every inch of his strong body. She moaned and purred as he sucked the side of her neck, his beard rough against her sensitive skin, she would have to wear a scarf to work tomorrow but it would well worth it. She raised her hips and pressed her belly against his hard cock, "Please, babe, please," she begged.

"Such an impatient little kitten," he said. He licked down her throat and between her breasts while he palmed her ass in his big hand, squeezing and kneading.

"Roman, please, take me," she moaned.

He loved to hear her beg, he would have teased her a few minutes longer but he was so hard it hurt, it had been far too long since he was inside his beautiful baby girl. He kissed her lips and sucked her bottom lip as he slowly pressed the head of his cock at her entrance. She sighed as he filled her, his hands still holding her wrists and his free arm wrapped around her waist. He pumped his dick in and out soft and slow for a few minutes looking down at his girl with her head tossed back and her eyes rolled back as she moaned softly under him, her hips moving up to meet his gentle thrusts. "Oh Rome... Yes..."

She hooked her legs around his waist and pulled him to her, he moved faster inside her, her increasing wetness driving him, encouraging him to pound into her soft body. "Shit, baby girl, god you are so wet. You feel so damn good."

"Faster, Rome, please, I need it faster," she said breathlessly, biting her lip as he grinned down at him wickedly.

He released her wrists, "hold on tight, baby." He wrapped his arms around her waist, his big hands pressed against her back. She wrapped her arms around him and pressed her face into the side of his neck as he pulled completely out and slammed back in, making her cry out. She pressed herself against him moaning and crying his name against his sweaty shoulder as he pounded her harder and harder as he growled her name into her ear. He was close, he couldn't hold out much longer at the pace he was going and the way she was clinging to him, he knew she was close too.

"Cum for me baby girl, come on my cock," he gasped as he reached between their sweaty bodies to find her little nub. He teased it with his thumb and then pressed down as he thrust his cock deep inside her. Her body tensed as her walls clamped down around him, her orgasm coming in waves making her whimper in his arms. He kept pounding her, stabbing deep into her core as her body shook and moans escaped from her lips. He held back as long as he could, he gave her one last long and powerful thrust before his own orgasm took over, unloading inside her.

He held her tightly, his hair like a curtain around them. Her body still shook slightly in his arms, he kissed her face softly. "I love you baby girl," he whispered.

"Mmmmmm," she hummed, "I love you too, Rome."

"Sorry about the whisker burn," he said a little sheepishly as he pulled out of her and rolled into his back.

She smiled, "sorry about the scratches on your back," she said as she curled up next to him and draped her arm across his midsection. He wrapped his tattooed arm around her as his stomach growled. She snickered, "Oh yeah, I was calling you to see if you wanted me to order sushi."

"Baby girl, you are too good to me," he said placing a kiss on the top of her head.


End file.
